


The Caterpillar's Wings

by LightChaser



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: CEO Kim Seokjin | Jin, Car Sex, Children, Death, Detectives, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Insanity, Kim Seokjin | Jin-Centric, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Mercenaries, Multi, Murder, Office, Office Sex, One-Sided Relationship, Paladins, Rape, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Secretary Park Jimin (BTS), Smut, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Threesome - F/M/M, Twisted, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightChaser/pseuds/LightChaser
Summary: She was charming, learned fast and did a job well done with little to no previous instruction. So, what was it about her? Cordigan was hired by Jin to be a second assistant to him and help Jimin with his tasks. No one suspected a thing. Things were going in the right direction. While Olympia wasn’t as large of a company as Opal House or Chaser Corporation they were gaining a reputation of having some of the best paladins in the system, easily being compared to the two largest private security companies in the system. So, who would have expected it? It was well known in Olympia that Jin had a soft spot for Jimin who was completely infatuated with Jin. The whole office could see how obsessed with each other they were, but they never let their personal feelings get in the way of their work. They had an image to maintain and they kept up to never let Olympia suffer. It came as such a surprise...A chance to work with Chaser Corporation started it all. Began to weaken the seal on a dark secret. One that is tied to an illustrious family that, in one night, it had changed forever. So, how could it be tied to someone at Olympia? The only way to unravel such a web; trace it back to the creator.Get your scorecards ready...





	The Caterpillar's Wings

They were just like Shima Company and Ninkana Inc. A type of special ops company that has specially trained agents, called paladins, for whatever is really needed. Opal House and Chaser Corporation work on a much larger scale but Ninkana Inc. and Shima Company mainly work to boost their local police forces. So, it’s safe to assume that Olympia Company does the same thing. They are a type of private police forces that are used to boost their local law enforcement agencies. While Olympia is still a fairly new company in the security and enforcement fields, each of their individual paladins have worked for ten plus years in that field, including the owner that started the company.  
Now he was running his own show instead of following someone else’s orders. Some of his old team joined him as well, becoming leads in their respective teams. Namjoon is the head of his team, he was offered the chance to work in the office, but he opted to work where his skills suited him best…out in the field.  
Hoseok joined as well, opting to work in the office as a rep that goes out to scout the job sites. He and three others do the same as well. The last member of his old team joined him. He does what he does best and that is research. He allows him to do both, work out in the field and in the office, becoming something of a freelancer.  
At first, Olympia was in an older office building in downtown Tallé, but since their business has picked up they were moving into their new office spaces on the 27th floor of Pagoda Towers. It was an exciting day; his business was expanding, and he was hiring more workers to help with the workload. He had hired five new office people, including an assistant for his old teammates Namjoon and Hoseok. Then there were basic office people. One of them is currently on loan from the Chaser Corporation to give the budding company tips on how to manage the finances of such a company.   
Their computer system is updated, purchased from Knyris Technologies and implemented by someone that has twenty years in the IT field and is working in conjunction with someone from Knyris to make sure they were up and running. Seventy-five new computers were purchased from Knyris, including ten top-of-the-line tablets and phones, which each paladin is equipped with. If the office people or paladins want anything else that has to be purchased with their own money.  
There is one more team that is led by a former member of Opal House. His name is Kihyun and he is good friends with Yoongi.  
The owner of Olympia Company; Kim Seokjin.  
They are currently in the midst of a hiring wave. He has five more positions that need to be filled still and Jin has already interviewed twelve people so far and he only has two potentials.   
There are currently still five people out in the main lobby of the office. Three men and two women. The receptionist looks at the five remaining applicants.  
“What’s going on?” Kihyun asks. Yoongi and Hoseok walk past. They are returning from their lunch break. Kihyun leans on the desk. The receptionist is a no-nonsense worker with dark brown hair and green eyes.  
“Mr. Kim is still hiring to fill those last positions.” She answers.  
“Ah. They’re not paladins correct?” he asks.  
She looks at him and shakes her head. “Nope. Just office workers.”  
“Good.”  
“Does it really look like any of them could handle being a paladin?” she smarts. He laughs lightly and shakes his head, walking into the office.  
Jin is finding it difficult to fill those last positions. His old company had the same problem as well. Always complaining when a paladin left that now they were going to have to go through months and months of searching. Thankfully, Jin didn’t need any paladins.  
There’s a knock at his door and his assistant walks in. A very handsome hazel blond man walks towards him with a little binder. He sets it down in front of him.  
“Are we done?” Jin asks, sighing lightly.  
He is tired of interviewing people. It seems that the idiots are coming out of the woodwork now. He needs competent office people with actual brains and not sawdust. He needs people who can handle working mostly independently as well as a group.   
Olympia isn’t as big as Opal House or Chaser Corporation but even so, Jin needs people to display such skills that the current workers display. He needs to know they don’t need to be supervised and watched every second of the day.  
It’s like what, just because I’m a smaller company, I won’t check their background, Jin thinks, opening the binder.  
“There are only five applicants left. I think at least two of them are promising.” Jimin states.  
Park Jimin. The cutie whom he found on his doorstep as it were. He didn’t have any skills or experience, but there was something so delicious about him that Jin just hired him on the spot three years ago.  
Since then, Jimin has proven himself to be a valuable employee over and over again. He is dedicated to his job, loyal, a powerhouse and so adorable. It takes all of Jin’s control to not gobble him up whole. Plus, Jin absolutely loves his smile and laugh.  
He looks at the five remaining applicants and sighs again.  
“Courage, Camille.” Jimin teases and starts to walk away.  
“Thank you, Jiminie. You can send the next one back.” Jin calls. Jimin nods and walks away, closing the door to his office. Hopefully, these last five will fly by. He wasn’t sure what it was that made this a difficult task, but he wasn’t having it.

The day actually does fly by pretty fast. It’s near the end of the day. Almost everyone in the office have gone for the day. The receptionist has left. There are only two others in the entire office, Yoongi and Jimin. Yoongi is busy doing research at the moment on a job prospect that had Hoseok’s red flags waving. He’s eating a lollipop, working on his computer, looking at two different screens.  
A woman walks into the office. She looks around, there was no one around. No one in the cubicles or walking around. It was oddly silent in the space. She sighs lightly and looks around. She wonders if they are actually open, but if they weren’t the doors wouldn’t have been unlocked. She doesn’t see any kind of bell or anything. She walks into the office space, most of the lights are out, but she sees a light on in an office that is off to the side. The office has some frosted and textured glass.  
She steps into the doorway and sees a handsome young man sitting at a desk, staring at two computer screens. His back facing the door and the other desk. She knocks on the door lightly, causing him to turn around and look at her with surprise in his eyes. He looks like he’s seen a ghost.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you, but there was no one at the front desk and I am supposed to be meeting with Mr. Kim.” She states.  
“Does he know you’re coming?” he asks, moving his headphones from around his neck. She nods lightly. He stands up and pushes his pants down and then stands up straight.  
“I’m the new assistant.”   
“Oh. I didn’t even know that Jin had hired a new person for the position.” He says surprised. She smiles lightly and nods. She has silver-blue hair and golden-brown eyes and pale sand skin.  
“Yes. I was hired when you all were moving in.”  
“Ahh. I didn’t notice. I was on assignment till two days ago.” He admits with a shrug. “Follow me.” He says.  
She backs out of the door and he walks past her and shows her where Jin’s office is located.  
“You guys got settled in pretty fast.” She states. He nods lightly. He didn’t shower today, so he feels funny that she might smell him. He was supposed to be out in the field today with Kihyun, but he got side tracked with this little red flag of Hoseok’s.  
Yoongi pushes through the glass double doors, getting Jimin’s attention. He sits up straighter, looking from the woman to Yoongi and back again. He finally looks at Yoongi.  
“What’s going on?” he asks.  
“This is the fella you have to talk to if you want to get to Jin.” Yoongi says and walks away.  
What did Yoongi mean when he said ‘get to Jin’? Who is this woman who wants to get to Jin? He feels defensive and he doesn’t know why. He doesn’t really want anyone near Jin hyung.  
“How can I help you?” he stands up, acting as his cheerful and professional self.  
“Yes, I’m Cordigan Oliver. I am the new assistant Mr. Kim hired.” She says with a polite bow.  
Jimin looks back at Jin’s office door. He had forgotten that Jin hired a new assistant to help him with his workload now that their company is getting bigger. Jimin had expressed his dislike for the idea and that he was happy to take on the extra workload. Jin didn’t like it. He didn’t want to overwork his cute little Jiminie, so he hired another person to help him.  
Jimin tried hard to swallow his pride. She smiles lightly.  
“You’re not happy with me being here, I understand.” She says.  
He looks at her. She read him exactly right. He smiles to brush it off. “It’s not that. This job is very demanding. There is always plenty of work to do. Jin hyung is something of a slave driver.” He walks and sits down behind his desk. Cordigan follows, standing by his desk.  
She smiles lightly. She can tell he’s not happy with her invading his territory. He is typing in his computer.  
“I am not afraid of work. I was a personal assistant to Lavender Christian.” She says. Jimin looks at her. That is the best scream queen in the business. He had heard that she was a bigger slave driver than Jin is, which Jin really isn’t a slave driver. Jimin loves to help him out in whatever he needed done. He always feels the need to show that he can be useful, despite having no skills or experience when Jin hired him.  
“Oh, well you can definitely use some of that here.” He says.  
She smiles lightly and walks behind him, looking at his computer. Jimin is currently working on a little project for Jin tomorrow. He is meeting with some potential high society clients and Jimin needs to gather the information Jin needs before tomorrow.  
He’s a little nervous with her looking at his computer. He doesn’t trust her yet and has no problems looking back at her. She takes a step back. Being respectful of his space. She walks around the new office. There are still some things in boxes, but Jimin made sure to put Jin’s various awards and celebrity photos out.  
“He’s schmoozing with some well-known celebrities.” She mentions. He nods lightly. She looks over at him. “What did he do before he started his company?” she looks over at him.  
“He was a paladin for Ninkana, but then left to start Olympia.” Jimin answers.  
“Oh.” She says lightly. She walks around the room for a second and then comes and sits at the desk, looking at him. “What did you do before you started working for Mr. Kim?”  
He looks at her. “I had run away from my home. My family weren’t oppressive, but my mother was always doing as her parents said when it came to parenting her children. Me and my two little brothers. My parents were just very strict, and they could be a little overbearing, especially since my father made it quite clear that he didn’t understand his children. My grandparents were the same way. My family loves us but sometimes I get the feeling that we aren’t up to their expectation. So, I ran away from home four years ago to make something of myself.” He explains. He doesn’t know why he went into all of that. He looks up at her and then at his computer screen. The door opens and Jimin stands up, seeing Jin step out.  
He smiles brightly. Cordigan stands up and turns around. She smiles lightly.  
“Thank you, Jimin for always staying late to help me. This whole meet-up is going to drive me up the wall.” Jin says, always appreciative of Jimin’s hard work.  
Jimin smiles genuinely. “Of course. I try.” Jin smiles lightly.  
“You are such a hard worker.” Jin says. Jimin is beaming with pride. “Miss Oliver let’s get your paperwork started. You won’t be able to finish it, so you can take it home and bring it back tomorrow when you start.” He explains.  
“Of course.”   
He steps aside, and she walks into the office. Jin winks at Jimin and closes the door. Jimin blushes lightly, he is very curious about this woman and why Jin felt as though he needed another person.  
“Jiminie…”  
Jimin jumps, completely freaked out by Yoongi, forgetting that he was here. Yoongi smiles lightly and shakes his head.  
“I’m heading out. I take it you don’t like the new girl, huh?”  
Jimin is far too transparent, but Yoongi could probably see through a foot of concrete. After a few minutes of contemplation, he finally nods lightly. Yoongi laughs lightly and shakes his head, he walks into the outer office where Jimin’s desk is. He kind of sits halfway on the edge of his desk. The two of them look at the door.   
“I’m surprised that Jin hyung hired someone without asking you first. Your instincts are spot on.”  
Jimin shrugs his shoulders lightly. “I guess he just wants to alleviate my stress levels, but having to train a new girl how we do things…”  
Yoongi shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe he plans on training her himself.” Yoongi states.  
Jimin looks at Yoongi with wide eyes. Yoongi looks at him and then at the door as it opens. She has a small handful of paperwork to fill out.  
“Thank you, Jin-ssi. I am very glad to be working for you.” She says. She walks away, bowing to both Jimin and Yoongi before leaving the office.  
“Yoongi-ah. What’re you still doing here?” Jin asks, walking up to the desk.  
“I had to do some research. I’ll be out in the field tomorrow. Have a prospective job lined up for us tomorrow?” Yoongi asks.  
“Possibly a string of them. I have to get all the details tomorrow.” Jin says. Yoongi nods and looks back at Jimin who is going to the printer. His project is finally done. He is oddly quiet. Jin looks over at Yoongi.  
“I think he’s a little upset that you went behind his back and hired someone without talking with him first, like you always do. I’m sure he’s feeling like you’re replacing him.” Yoongi stands up. “Find a way to make it up to him.”  
He walks out of the office. “Have a good night, Jiminie.” He calls to him. Jimin nods and waves. He finishes his project and Jin and him leave the office together. Jimin is quiet, he is trying hard to stay composed and hold back his emotions, but he is failing. It is late in the evening. About nine in the evening. The sun has set, and the sunset glow is finally fading away. The town car pulls up and Jimin holds the door open for Jin and then gets in himself. Jin lives in one of the ritzier neighborhoods.  
They are driving along quietly.  
Jin looks over at Jimin, who is just looking down at his hands. Normally his cute little Jiminie is telling him about his day tonight he is silent. Jin rolls up the partition to give the two of them some privacy. It’s always a forty-five-minute drive.  
“I was hoping that you would show Miss Oliver the ropes tomorrow. Show off your skills.” Jimin doesn’t say anything. “I hired her to help you out around the office.” He explains.  
“I don’t need help.” Jimin says, finally looking at him.  
“I know, and you are an amazing worker, but I don’t want my little Jiminie to be too burnt out.” He says and leans closer to Jimin, kissing his cheek lightly, nuzzling him. “No one could ever replace you, Jiminie.” He says softly.  
He looks at him and Jin places his lips on Jimin’s kissing him sweetly. He moans lightly but moves back.  
“Hyung…”  
Jin smiles lightly and pats his thigh. Jimin smiles and happily sits on Jin’s lap, his legs on either side of him, his arms wrap around him, pulling him close.  
“I’ve needed to touch you all day.” Jin whispers softly before covering his lips in a hungry kiss. Jimin moans lightly, feeling Jin’s hands pull his dress shirt out of his pants. Jin loves it when Jimin dresses with just a dress shirt and suit pants. He loosens his tie and unbuttons the top four buttons, before moving down his jaw to his neck.  
“Jin-ah…” Jimin moans out, feeling Jin kiss and suck on his soft skin. Jin’s hands work rapidly on Jimin’s dress shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. The car is flying down the expressway. The vibrations from the vehicle are making Jimin weak. “Oh, Jin…I—” the car is making his muscles twitch as his orgasm is coming. He didn’t even know that he was this needy for Jin’s touch.  
“Are you really that needy for me that the vibrations from the car are pleasuring you?”  
“Yes…I mean—it’s been almost a month since you touched me.” He stammers out.  
“My poor little Jiminie, can’t go a month without me touching him.” Jin teases and palms him over his pants, causing Jimin to throw his head back in sheer pleasure. His pants become soaked with his pre-cum.   
“Jin-ah…please I—I need it.” Jimin whimpers out. Jin smiles lightly, cupping the back of his head with his hand and meeting his lips in a passionate kiss that makes Jimin weak for his boss. They spend the entire trip just making out and Jin denying Jimin the touch that he so desperately needs.  
The car comes to a stop. “Have a good night, Jiminie.” Jin says, lifting him off his lap and getting out of the car. Jimin stays seated, flushed, breathing hard, needing to be touched so bad. He can’t even think straight. The door is closed, and the driver gets in the car and takes him home. Jimin keeps the partition up.  
He hates with Jin teases him like that.  
Jimin doesn’t hesitate to undo his pants and start touching himself. He needs to cum so bad that he might go insane. He slides into his seat a little bit more, moaning softly, pumping his hard member. He moans and bites his lips, imagining Jin hyung screwing him hard, sending him over the moon. He is imagining raking his nails across Jin’s broad shoulders.  
“Oh, Jin…” he gets out. His body starts to move instinctually. His hand moves faster. He moans and shudders, feeling his high coming. His body shivers lightly, his intestines tighten. His thigh muscles tighten as he is so close. His toes curl in his shoes. “Please…faster…” he groans out. His hand goes faster, squeezing a little tighter. He moans and his body bucks. His release squirting out all over himself. He breathes hard, his body coming down from it. His hand moves lightly, chasing that high.  
Jin’s only had him over the moon twice.  
Both times he was in a daze for days afterwards. It was amazing how good it felt to be fucked by Jin after months and months of flirting and him leaving him frustrated. It was like before they actually had sex Jimin was almost jerking off daily just to deal with how much Jin turned him on.  
After a few minutes Jimin can finally move, buttoning his pants and his shirt. He can’t get over how much Jin gets him going and makes him feel. The car stops and Jimin moves, getting out of the car. It drives away, not even waiting for him to get inside. He sighs and walks up the steps to his apartment. It’s in an old brownstone style building. There are four other apartments in the building and Jimin being Jimin, he knows his neighbors. Jin had wanted to move him to a better neighborhood, but Jimin didn’t want to leave. He liked the neighborhood and he liked the building. It had plenty of character and the space was the perfect size for him. Anything bigger, he wouldn’t know what to do with it all.

The next day, Jimin is the first one to arrive. Jin won’t be arriving until later in the afternoon. He is meeting with some clients and most of the paladins were out on various missions. Jimin was still thinking about how needy he was for Jin last night. He couldn’t believe how badly he needed to be touched… And he couldn’t believe that Jin just left him hungry for his body.  
“Good morning.”  
He looks at the door, Cordigan is standing in the door. She is wearing a knee length skirt, white blouse and a large star cardigan sweater. He smiles lightly.  
“Good morning. Did you finish all the paperwork?” he asks.  
“I did.” She hands it to him. He looks at it. That inch-thick pile of paper was reduced down to only thirty pieces of paper. “I hope everything there will be satisfactory.” She says.  
“Wow. More than satisfactory. Your handwriting is better than mine.” She smiles lightly. Happy to receive her first compliment.  
“Thank you.”  
“Well, HR isn’t here till after ten this morning, so I guess I can give you a tour of the place.” He mentions. She nods lightly. “This is the employee lounge/lunch room.” He starts. She smiles and laughs lightly. He wasn’t trying to be funny, but she laughed as though he was the funniest man on the planet. He shows her through the entire offices. Showing her where the paladins sit when they are in the offices. The bullpen of cubicles is for the office workers.  
He explained to her that there might be days when they will be asked to fill in for the receptionists. Yoongi hyung is their only research specialist so he might ask one of them for help if needed. She nods lightly, listening to every word he says. He likes that she is very attentive. They finish the tour and Jimin shows her the desk she’ll be occupying. He tells her that she can personalize it, but to not go crazy since they are the first people the clients see after the receptionist, so they have to give a good impression and build up their boss. Two young men walk into the office. They are wearing plain clothes, jeans and tees, one of them has an oversized patterned shirt that looks amazing on him. Jimin and them are laughing and talking they must be friends.  
“This is our new second assistant. Cordigan this is two of our paladins, Jungkook-ah and Taehyungie.” She smiles and bows politely. They return the bow.  
“We should all go out to eat for lunch. I heard there’s an amazing restaurant downstairs that has a really good lunch special. We can eat all the meat we want for twenty bucks.” Jungkook states.  
“Sounds awesome.” Jimin says. He was going to see what Jin was doing for lunch and convince him to have him for lunch, but Jin won’t be in until after lunch. “I’ve been wanting to try the restaurant downstairs. Jin hyung said it was amazing.”  
“Of course, Jin hyung would have eaten there.” Taehyung states. The guys laugh and fool around for a little bit. The two of them are under Namjoon’s team of five. They came in to the office to grab some things before heading out to complete a mission. Taehyung hangs on Jungkook, hugging him tightly. Jimin stays at his desk. He is already working.  
Cordigan just stays at her desk. She is playing around on their website. She finds the employee files and looks at all of them. There are seventy-five people in all. They are a small office.  
She keeps looking over at Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook. They are laughing and talking for a little bit and then the two of them walk out of the office and go do their thing before heading out to do their mission.  
Olympia doesn’t have that many accounts, but they already have some returning clients. They are mostly doing security and bodyguard work, nothing really strenuous. It seems that Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi and Kihyun are the most experienced paladins, not including Jin, but it looks like Yoongi and Namjoon could be trouble. They have more experience than even Jin. She takes a deep breath. There are a few clients that make her curious, but when she tries to look in their file, it’s been locked and requires some kind of passkey.  
She looks over at Jimin. He must have a passkey. It seems that Jin and Jimin are quite close. He looks at her, she smiles lightly. He returns it, but it’s not a genuine smile. She can tell that he doesn’t really like her stepping on his territory.  
The phone rings and Jimin answers it.  
“No, I’m sorry. There is no one in at the moment. I can take a message and pass it on to them.”  
He clicks twice and types something.  
“Okay. Great. I sent them the message. They should get back to you no later than tomorrow.” He hangs up and sees her looking at him.  
“You won’t have to worry about the phones right away. Get comfortable with them and then I’ll set the big dogs loose on you.”  
She laughs lightly. “When you think I’m ready, right?”  
He contemplates it. “Maybe. We’ll see.” He says back. She laughs lightly, and they are quiet for a little bit longer. Jimin is kind of surprised how easily she took to the position. She hasn’t even asked him any kind of questions. He wonders if she’s the type to just look through the computer and learn her job. There really isn’t much at the moment for him to tell her until it happens. The office was dark up until a few minutes ago when the lights turn on.  
Jimin stops and looks. In a few minutes one of the receptionists will be walking through the glass doors to Jin’s waiting area outside of his office. If it’s Iris, he likes her. She’s an older woman who is very professional and funny and never responds to the paladins when they flirt with her. She was the one that trained him when he came on. She was the first person to be hired by Jin. She became the front receptionist when he was hired, which he felt bad about, but she didn’t mind. The job was demanding, and she was no spring chicken.  
He looks up and doesn’t look happy. It’s Candice. She’s a sweet lady, but she’s way too touchy feely with him and is always asking him to go out to the bar with her and will do anything to touch him and be by him. She’s not his type of female.  
“Good morning, Jimin-ssi.” At least she didn’t call him Jiminie. He thought it was very rude of her to talk to him so informally.  
He smiles lightly. “Good morning. How are you, Candice?” he asks.  
She smiles lightly. She loves when he asks her how she is. He knows what her answer will always be. “Better now that I get to see you.” She says. She holds another cup in her hand.  
“How’s the weather out there? It was cool when I came in this morning.”  
“It’s still cold. It’s like, I want summer already. We had an unnaturally long winter and I was looking forward to sun, fun and skimpy clothes. Here I am, in a warm sweater and pants.” She complains, but cutely. Jimin smiles lightly and nods.  
“At least it’s not snowing out.” He says.  
“That’s true. So, I wanted to get you something special.” She holds out the insulated cup to him. He takes it and sips lightly. It’s hot chocolate.  
“Thank you. It was very thoughtful of you.”  
She giggles lightly. Trying to act embarrassed. “It was nothing. Anything for you, Jimin-ssi. What are you doing after work?”  
“I think I have to stay after with Jin. We need to go over some things before tomorrow.”  
“Oh? What’s tomorrow?”  
“He’ll be out in the field and I have a bunch of errands to do.” He explains. While, most of it isn’t exactly true, there will be errands to be run, but they’ll probably be run by the new girl.  
That’s when Candice notices Cordigan. “Oh!” she exclaims. “I am so sorry. How rude of me. My name is Candice Leslie. I’m one of the receptionists.” She introduces herself to Cordigan.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” They shake hands.  
“I’m one of Jimin-ssi’s girlfriends.” She’s only teasing, looking back at him, winking at him. He smiles lightly and shakes his head.  
Candice thinks it’s funny and harmless, but Cordigan can tell that he’s annoyed. She talks with Cordigan for a second and then finally leaves. She sits back in her seat and gets back to looking around.  
“Is she naturally that annoyingly perky?”  
He laughs lightly. “Yes. She’s a nice enough woman…”  
“She’s a shameless flirt.” She says. He just nods lightly. As the day goes on, Jimin kind of goes through his normal routine. If Jin were here it would be altered slightly, but otherwise it’s basically the same. She asks her couple of questions as they walk through the office and Jimin introduces her to some of the people that are there. They come back to the front and there’s a woman in all black, talking to Candice. She’s polite, but is definitely a bit of a basket case. Jimin walks past, she can handle herself.   
Cordigan looks back.  
She sighs lightly.  
“This is Yoongi hyung’s office. He’s a paladin and our only researcher. He’s one of the best. He can discover anything about anyone. He usually works in conjunction with a hacker, theGoldenWay.”  
“TheGoldenWay?”  
He nods and shrugs his shoulders. He’s not sure who the person is, but he knows that whenever Yoongi hyung has a large task in front of him, he reaches out to theGoldenWay who always provides him with the information that he needs. He doesn’t question him, nor does Jin hyung. Jin just says I don’t want to know.  
The two of the come back to the office and there’s a few emails, which Jimin takes care of. Jin will be on his way in about an hour. He was hoping for some juice from The Nektr and sent over a list of things that he was hoping to have.  
“Want to run a quick errand?” Jimin asks. She nods lightly. He prints out the list and hands it over. She nods lightly, and he hands over a card. It’s a company credit card. She heads out. He kind of likes having someone to boss around. Plus, she is very pretty. Classic even.

Jin finally arrives about twenty minutes after Cordigan comes back. Jimin is nowhere to be found so she took it upon herself to set the items up in his office. She fixes his desk up and cleans his office a little bit, picking up a jacket that was left over from the other day. She walks out of the office and sees Jimin come back in.  
“Did you get everything?” she nods lightly, setting the jacket down. He smiles and sits down. Jin finally walks into his office. He was meeting up with three paladins after their successful mission.  
The day becomes increasingly busy as the office becomes a hum of activity. There is some kind of collaboration with Chaser Corporation and in the next several days, the owner and CEO will be visiting Jin and Olympia for some kind of mission. He never got the specifics.   
Jimin is busy corresponding with Chaser Corporation’s executive assistant. Jimin feels as though his skills are lacking when compared to her. She is talking quickly and giving him a lot of information, while he is keeping up she does have to stop and let him catch up.  
Jin buzzes for him, but he’s busy at the moment. Cordigan can see that and she goes in his stead.  
“Can I help you with something Mr. Kim?” she asks stepping into the office.  
“Where’s Jimin?”  
“He’s on the phone talking with the assistant at Chaser. Is there something I can help with?” she steps closer.  
“Can you do me a very big favor?” she nods lightly.  
After a little bit, she walks back out of Jin’s office. Jimin is finally done with his correspondence with the assistant and sighs heavily.   
“Anything I can get for you? Mr. Kim is sending me on some errands.”   
“No. Thank you.”  
She nods lightly. It’s getting close to lunch, but he can’t even think about lunch right now. He has a full plate and he feels as though he has long to go to take care of it all before Chaser’s owner arrives.  
Ten minutes later, Jin buzzes for him. He gets up and walks into his office.  
“How can I help you?”  
“Lock the door, Jiminie.” Jin orders. Jimin locks the door. He is nervous for some reason. Jin sounds very serious. He stands to the side of his desk, standing politely, head downcast, hands clasped in front of him. Jimin’s eyes widen as Jin grabs his wrist and pulls him onto his lap and ravages him.  
Jimin moans out. Jin removes his shirt, kissing the side of his neck, licking his skin.  
“I’ve been thinking about you all morning.” Jin says softly in Jimin’s ear.  
“Jin-ah…” Jimin gets out, feeling Jin’s hands at his pants, unbuckling his belt, undoing his zipper and button. He slips his hand inside and grasps him firmly, causing Jimin to moan out loud. Jin gently grasps the back of his neck and kisses him hungrily. Jin has never been like this before. He’s usually well controlled.   
Jimin’s mind is swimming as Jin is just overwhelming him.  
“I’ve been thinking of your lips all day.” He whispers. Jimin feels a little embarrassed when he says that, but also giddy at the same time. Jin’s kisses drive him wild every time, feeling his tongue in his mouth. Jimin moans, he’s so weak for Jin and everything he does to him.  
“Jin…I’m so close…” he gets out. That’s when Jin stops touching him, causing Jimin to whimper. His body is screaming for Jin to keep touching him. “Please, don’t stop…” he whines.  
“All in due time, my sweet little Jiminie.”   
Jimin nods. He was so close. He moves in and kisses Jin’s jaw. He just tilts his head back and enjoys Jimin’s soft kisses. He unbuttons and undoes Jin’s tie and moves down his neck. Jin moans softly, he loves when Jimin presses himself again him and kisses him. Jimin slowly moves down his body, undressing him and kissing and licking him. Jimin is hungry now and works on Jin’s belt and pants. He just watches the younger man eagerly pull him out and kiss him. His eyes flutter closed.  
This time Jin will fulfill his little Jiminie’s wishes. He’ll send him over the moon.  
“Jiminie…” Jin gets out.  
Jimin is licking him and enjoying his taste. He can’t wait. He wants to drive him crazy. He takes him in his mouth and starts sucking him. Jin groans. He loves the way Jiminie sucks him. It makes him weak for this handsome young man.  
“Jiminie…” he moans and strokes his soft hair.  
Jimin goes faster. He is enjoying Jin so much. He wants to make sure he is completely satisfied, but he’s also very turned on by the way Jin speaks his name, his voice getting deep and husky.  
He can’t help it, he has to touch himself as well.  
Jimin tries to be quiet but as soon as he starts touching himself, he moans. Jin makes him stop and makes him stand up. Jin smiles lightly and takes Jimin’s pants off and pulls him back on his lap, he’s far too hard right now to be mad in any kind of way.  
“You’ve been working so hard, Jiminie, that you deserve a reward.” Jin says.  
Jin pulls him in for another kiss and spins slightly on his chair to dig in his drawer. Jimin gasps, feeling his fingers enter him, spreading him open.  
“Oh…! Jin-ah!” he says. It’s not long before Jin pushes himself inside. Jimin moans out loud in sheer pleasure. It feels so good. He’s been needing this for a long time. Jimin grips his dress shirt hard. He immediately moves his hips, making Jin moan.  
“Jiminie…” Jin groans out. He’s so tight and he’s all his. If Jimin were to sleep with other guys, he would kill the two of them. “You are so tight…” he clenches his fists. Jimin starts to drip. He is so close. He moans loudly.  
“I’m—I’m so…” he moans. Jin grabs him, preventing him from actually releasing. Jimin whines.  
“Hyung…” he whimpers out. Jin likes it when he calls him that.  
Jimin still feels the buildup at his base, just below Jin’s hand. He knows that as soon as he lets go he’ll cum all over the two of them. His mind is so gone, overcome with pleasure that he doesn’t know which way is up. He actually starts to slow down.   
“No slowing down.” Jin says and lets him go, pulling him close. He stands up and lays Jimin on his desk. He grabs his waist and pounds into him harder causing Jimin to moan out louder.  
“Jin—!” he gets out. “Please, I’m so—” Jin goes faster. He feels his own orgasm coming. He actually begins to chase it, pounding into his little Jimin relentlessly. The two of them moan loudly.  
Jimin’s muscles tighten and he releases with a loud moan. Jin releases into his beautiful Jimin. He moves his hips slowly still chasing his high. Jimin moans softly, even as Jin leans forward and cleans him up, licking his soft skin.  
“You’re mine, Jiminie love. All mine.” Jin whispers. Jimin nods, accepting his fate.   
Yoongi walks into the office and sees the new girl at the desk. He’s wearing the paladin uniform today. The symbol of the paladin on a black t-shirt with a long white sleeve shirt underneath and black jeans.  
“Is Jin hyung in?”  
She nods lightly but doesn’t talk. He is curious at first finally she makes a motion with her hand and mouth. He gets it and sits on the corner of her desk. The phone rings, but Jimin didn’t really teach her how to answer the phone yet. She’s heard him but doesn’t know if there’s a script or not.  
“Not going to answer that?”  
“I…wasn’t really taught how to answer the phones yet.”  
He grabs it. “Thank you for calling Olympia, Kim Seokjin’s office. This is Yoongi, how may I help you?” he answers. He’s so professional sounding and to hear his voice on the phone must be amazing. He nods lightly a couple of times and makes a writing motion with his hand. She hands him a piece of paper and a pen.  
“I’ll let him know as soon as he’s free. Yes, he’s in an important meeting right now.” He says. She smiles and chuckles lightly. He hangs up the phone and sets the paper down on her desk.  
“You should have been a secretary.” She states. He laughs lightly. The door opens and Jimin walks out, he’s still fixing his belt. Yoongi raises his eyebrow but says nothing.  
“Yoongi hyung…what’re you doing here? I thought you were out on a mission.” he asks, shocked and surprised.  
“I came to see Jin hyung for a few minutes.” He says, standing up.  
“Oh. Well…” he steps aside and Yoongi walks in, closing the door behind him. Jimin sits down at his desk. There’s a bowl of fresh ramen from Mako Ramen.  
“Where did this come from?” he asks.  
“I bought it. I figured that you would be hungry since you’re always working so hard.” She explains.  
“Thank you.” He says. She grabbed him some tea and there was some fresh pickled radishes and other such things. He peels off the cover of the large bowl of ramen. Yoongi walks out and walks out of the office, bidding Jimin and her a good bye. She stands up and grabs a bag and knocks on Jin’s office door.  
“Come in.” he says. He’s busy working at his desk.   
“I hope I’m not bothering you.” He looks up, seeing her have a to-go lunch from the restaurant Iroquois. He shakes his head. She walks up to him and sets the food in front of him. “No one should work through lunch. So, I took the liberty of ordering for you. A boss should set an example of how important it is to eat lunch to keep one’s energy up.” She explains and walks out. He opens the food and it smells amazing. He loves the food from Iroquois.  
“This looks amazing.” She walks back in and sets some sparkling water down from the fridge. “Thank you so much. You are so thoughtful, but what about Jimin…” he stops, catching himself from calling him Jiminie.  
“Oh, I got him something as well. Please, enjoy.” She walks away.  
She takes care of the office while Jimin enjoys the fresh made noodles and the broth. It’s amazing. He doesn’t get from Mako Ramen very often since he’s usually working through lunch and doesn’t get home till later in the night when last order has passed. She does very well. There were a couple of things that she wasn’t able to do, and he had no problem stopping to take care of them.

The next several days Jimin watches her really take to the job. Faster than he did. She’s got the phones down and all the other jobs. Jin is constantly having her run errands for him so that Jimin can assist with more important things. She’s there before him and already working. The first time he noticed it, he had come in and she was already there, spread out on the floor getting some project finished. It was beautifully done. He walks into the lunch room and sees it. Fresh squeezed juices from Nektr and pastries from the bakery, White Rush. There isn’t anything here that he likes. He always comes into the kitchen to grab some water, but there was no water this morning. He realizes that he didn’t get any yesterday. He walks back into the office and finds a juice and pastry on his desk. He looks at her. She looks up at him and smiles lightly.  
He genuinely smiles. “Thank you. How did you know?” he grabs the juice and comes over by her and sits on the coffee table.  
“I watched you.” She says. He smiles and watches her work on her project. They are beautifully done. She is sliding the pages into page protectors. They are for the paladins, there’s some kind of training going on in a few weeks.  
She is so sweet and kind. Very beautiful as well. Today she is wearing simple black slacks a mint green silk blouse with a flower motif and slits from her shoulder to the cuff. The cuff has a little tie around it.  
“That looks really good.” She smiles lightly, happy to receive a compliment from him. She keeps working on the project. There are twenty-five paladins. The leaders of the groups have fuller binders, Yoongi has one as well, since he’s considered a freelancer, mostly working on his own.  
The lights turn on in the rest of the office.  
“I’ll have to order some more water.” He gets up and walks to his desk.  
“Oh, I did that yesterday. I noticed that we were out, and while I was out I bought some. They’re in the supply room.” She explains.  
“Ahh.” He says.  
“There’s a drawer on the bottom of the fridge where I put all of them.”   
“Oh. Okay. I’ll go get us some.”  
“I put some in the fridge in our little kitchenette.” She explains. He smiles and walks in their little kitchenette and sees the fully stocked kitchenette. He opens the fridge and there are sparkling waters and regular waters. He grabs a sparkling water and walks back to his desk.   
She finishes her project and goes to set up the conference room where the first part of their training will be. The day progresses, the office people discover that they were left with little gifts on their desks, mostly in the way of food or something like that. They’ve been coming in and out of the office all day, thanking Cordigan for their little gift and the juice and pastries.  
The day moves on Jin is out in the field. He had a meeting with the clients from a job that was finished. He’ll be out for the rest of the day. Jimin will be out tomorrow so he is making sure that Cordigan is all set. He’ll be assisting Yoongi tomorrow, since he asked Jin personally for his help. He knows that Jimin is capable of helping him out with this mission.

The next day, Cordigan walks into the office. She has her arms full of homemade treats for the office. She walks past the receptionist’s desk and into the office. She turns on the lights and starts her daily routine. She sets a little treat and special bottle of some kind of liquid on each desk and then places a little plant on the front desk for everyone to see. She walks back and starts her day. There are nice little candies in her dish and she drinks a fresh juice from Nektr, already starting her daily duties. Jin walks into the office before everyone else. She is surprised to see him here so early. She gets up and follows after him.  
“Are you okay?”  
He looks up at her. She has a fresh hot coffee from Starship Coffee. She sets it down and he takes it.  
“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.” She nods lightly and starts to walk away. “You’ve been doing a really good job here. I’m impressed at how well you settled into your job.” She turns around and smiles lightly. Jin finds her very attractive as well. He stands up and walks up to her.   
“Everyone in the office is happier and they are doing a better job than ever before.” He compliments. She smiles.   
“I’m happy that everyone likes my job.”  
“I think they enjoy the treats more than anything. Better be careful. You’re spoiling all of us, myself included.” He flirts. She laughs lightly. The phone rings and she walks out of the office. Jin smiles as some interesting thoughts start to form in his head.  
The day is another long one. She keeps up with both hers and Jimin’s job. She takes care of all of Jin’s little projects. She’s almost showing up Jimin, being speedy, accurate and still staying friendly. With a smile on her face.  
Another day, another day closer…

Today is a lunch meeting with some potential clients and Jimin is nervous. He is used to these types of lunches but the people that Jin is meeting is what is making him nervous. Jin has been targeted by these types of people before. Their reputation precedes them wherever they go and Yoongi had warned them about it. So, they’ll be watched by two paladins, Yoongi and a member from the Chaser Corporation. He’s in one of the storage rooms. He had been thinking of Cordigan a lot lately, for whatever reason she kept popping in his head, causing his dream to follow a different path. He groans feeling himself get hard, remembering his dream.  
“Jimin-ssi?” he turns around and sees Cordigan standing in the doorway. She was wearing a shorter skirt, a pleated one at that with some belt accents and a simple dark blue blouse. He was fiddling with his shirt. He had to change since he didn’t realize that the shirt had a stain. He was very upset that he didn’t see it before. He smiles lightly, nervous that she might see it. She walks up to him.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m just nervous about this lunch meeting with Jin-ssi. We are meeting with some bad guys.” He says. He can’t get his tie tied. She stands close to him. She smells really good, like sandalwood and lavender. He swallows hard when she reaches up and touches him. He feels his heartbeat quicken and he wants to just sink into her touch. She ties his tie expertly and puts it under his collar and fixes it.  
“I wouldn’t worry. You are in capable hands.” She says. He doesn’t know if she means hers or Jin’s.  
“I saw everything on these guys that Yoongi hyung found. They are bad.” He says.  
“There are paladins there correct?” he nods lightly. “Jin-ssi will be there as well. You are well protected.” He smiles lightly. It’s not him he is worried about. It’s Jin. He would give up his life to keep Jin safe. “Just be your normal charming self and you’ll win them over.”  
He smiles and nods. He didn’t know it, but he was developing feelings for her. She is a very capable woman and his feelings came to the surface when he woke up and took care of himself, thinking of her. He wants to kiss her now. He grabs her wrists and moves them away from him and leans forward kissing her. She doesn’t push him back. He lets her wrists go and pulls her right against him. She gasps lightly, feeling him.  
She trails a hand down to his pants, undoing the belt and his button and zipper. Slipping a hand inside. He groans at her grip. It’s a nice grip, her hands are so soft. He moans, and his head goes back. His legs get weak and jelly-like immediately. His breath quickens.  
“Follow me.” She leads him over to a chair and has him sit down. He watches her pull him out of his pants. She kneels between his legs. She places her lips against his shaft and his eyes flutter closed. He’ll just enjoy her doing this to him. She licks him like a lollipop, sucking and kissing him. She comes to his tip and traces her tongue around it. He moans, his voice shakes. She kisses it and runs her tongue across the slit. He drips lightly with pre-cum. He shudders lightly, his thigh muscles tighten. He can’t help but grip the arms of the chair hard. She keeps assaulting him like this, torturing him not taking him fully in her mouth. He whines.  
“Cordigan…” he gets out.  
She smiles and takes him fully. He groans out loud and enjoys her sucking him hard. Feeling her move at a steady pace, wrapping her tongue around him as she bobs on him. He feels his toes curl in his shoes. He feels as though his body is falling, racing past all kinds of swirling colors. It feels so amazing. He’s never experienced this before. He’s never received, he’s always given.  
“I’m so close…” he gets out. She goes faster causing him to moan out loud. His breathing matches her speed. He shakes his head side to side. It’s too much. His body feels like he’s going to burn up from the inside out and at the same time he feels as though his body is electrified.   
“Cordigan—” he groans out. He feels it roll through his body, his insides twitching hard. He groans and his body bucks hard. He releases hard. His breath gets caught for a second. He moans lightly. She moves her head lightly, his body relaxes, and he moves his hips, satisfying that high. Some of his release drips down the side of his shaft from her mouth. She moves back from him and wipes her mouth. She crawls up to him and sits on him. He moans, he’s super sensitive.  
“I hope that helped your nerves.” She whispers in his ear. He nods lightly, and he moves his hips against her. She smiles and kisses his ear.  
“Yes…” he gets out.

Jin and Jimin arrive at the restaurant. It’s a five-star restaurant in the Ishtar neighborhood. They are both dressed very nicely. Jin doesn’t know who the Chaser Corporation paladin is, but Jimin spots Yoongi. He’s dressed very nicely. Jimin never noticed how handsome he was.  
“Hello, Don Fatima.” Jin says, meeting the older man in a handshake. Don Fatima squeezes Jin’s hand.  
“Hello Kim. I am surprised. I never knew that a paladin’s hands would be so soft. Are you sure you were the best paladin of your company?” he taunts.  
“I never had to flaunt my power. My success rate spoke for itself.” Jin responds. Don Fatima laughs out loud and lets his hand go. They both sit down. Jimin sits down next to Jin. The other man sits next to Don Fatima and Jimin.  
“This is my son, Kole. He’s my right-hand man and one of the best in everything he does.” Don Fatima introduces. Kole has a large scar over his eye, the eye is gone.   
“So, what do you want?” Jin asks. Don Fatima laughs out loud.  
“Right to business, hey?”  
“Are you ready to order, gentlemen?” a female waitress asks.  
“Of course. I’ll have the house special. Kole will have the steak.” Don Fatima orders. Jin will have the house special as well. Jimin just orders a Julienne salad. He doesn’t want anything heavy. The waitress takes his order and walks away. Don Fatima slaps her ass. She walks away. The two men talk, Don Fatima has a proposition for Jin.   
They are on the hunt of a woman. She took down most of his forces, weakening him greatly. Jin doesn’t know how this pertains to him. Don Fatima laughs out loud. Kole sits next to Jimin and looks over at him, he’s a very handsome man. The type of man that Kole could play with forever. He touches Jimin’s thigh, making him look over at him.  
“My father and your employer’s business mean nothing to us, right?” He moves his hand in his thigh more and up towards him.  
“To you maybe, but Jin-ssi takes every potential job seriously.” Jimin says, grabbing his hand and pushing it away. Don Fatima had heard of the handsome young man under Jin’s employ. The illustrious older son of the Park family. The son who ran away because he didn’t want to do as his father dictated anymore.  
The waitress brings the food. Kole looks at the woman and tries to flirt with her. She raises an eyebrow and walks away. Jin’s life is indeed in danger. While they are on the hunt for this woman Don Fatima thinks that he can take Jin down. Two birds with one stone. Whatever his beef with Jin is irrelevant. Everyone wants a piece of him, to take him down. Don Fatima thinks he is outpowered. He didn’t even bring any of his paladins. Kole places a dagger on Jimin’s thigh, making him look at him with wide eyes.  
“Your boss is going down. Don’t move and I’ll let you be my plaything.” He says softly. He thinks that just because Jimin is part of the Park family that he is a wimpy little boy. Jin watches the interaction with Jimin and Kole. No one touches his little Jiminie and gets away with it.  
“You’ve been played, Kim. I win this time.” Don Fatima says. Jin isn’t happy. He knew it was going to happen. Another attempt on his life. The waitress comes over.  
“More wine?” she asks.  
“Yes. We’ll cheers to a wonderful partnership.” Kole grabs the glass. His eyes widen and his body slumps forward. The knife drops from Jimin’s thigh, but still cuts him. His eyes widen, and he puts pressure on the cut.  
“Jin…” Jimin says. Jin’s eyes widen.  
Don Fatima touches his son and his body falls out of the chair. “You tricked me!” he yells. Jin gets up and picks Jimin up out of the chair. There are only five men that stand up. They have high powered rifles. Don Fatima had more of them, but they were killed. It doesn’t matter. His five heavily armed men can take Jin down who is unarmed. The two of them just get on the other side of the wall. The five men start shooting. Jimin is losing blood quickly. Jin puts pressure on the wound over Jimin’s hand. Jimin has never seen his face filled with worry. Yoongi finally joins them handing over a gun.  
“Face your fate, Jin!” Don Fatima yells.  
“I’ll beat his face in with my bare hands.” Jin looks and sees where the men are. One goes down, his body moving forward.  
“You okay, Jimin?” Yoongi asks. He nods. Yoongi holds his hand on the wound, giving good pressure. The knife nicked his artery. Even a small nick could be fatal.  
“I’m scared.” Jimin gets out. Yoongi shakes his head.  
“Don’t think like that.”  
“What the hell?! Jin!!” Don Fatima yells. Jin witnesses the waitress take the rest of them down, not using a gun. Don Fatima runs towards him. Jin stands up and hits him hard, knocking him on his back.  
“Jin hyung.” Yoongi calls. Jin looks back at him. Jimin is very pale. They need to get him to a hospital asap. Don Fatima laughs out loud.  
“It doesn’t matter. The knife my son used was dipped in poison. Your boy doesn’t have long. I’ll teach you and the Park family to mess with me.” He laughs. The waitress walks up to him and looks down. His eyes widen. “Noir…”  
She kicks him hard, killing him. She walks over and kneels down and moves Yoongi’s hand. She rips Jimin’s pants a little more. He grabs her hand. He’s embarrassed.  
“You choose now to be embarrassed?” Yoongi points out. She pushes his hands aside and places her hand over the cut. Her eyes glow as she concentrates. They get to witness magick first hand. Jin knew there were paladins that were capable of magick, but none of his are able to cast any kind of magick without assistance from some kind of device.  
Color returns to Jimin’s face. He breathes easier now. She is assisting his body to produce blood that he had lost and destroy the poison that is floating in his body. Jimin looks over at Yoongi and smiles lightly. Jin kneels and touches his hair lightly. He reaches his hand up and Jin takes it, comforting him. She moves her hand back after a few more minutes.  
“Jimin?” Jin calls.  
The woman that Don Fatima called Noir stands up.  
“Don Fatima wasn’t incorrect. Plenty of people are on the hunt for this woman. She has been causing all kinds of trouble for the city. Chaser and Opal House are also on the same trail. We lost her somewhere inside the walls of the city. Be alert. You don’t know her until it’s too late. Be diligent.” Noir walks away.

As the days pass, Jimin’s feelings for Cordigan get stronger. It was something he couldn’t stop. Jimin sees that Jin is relying on her more than him. He is having conflicted emotions. He is caring for her very much, but he can see that Jin is needing him less and less. His duties were restricted since his little injury. In a few days he’ll be back to full strength but to take it easy until then. Jimin is at the reception desk. Cordigan wasn’t here this morning, but there were the normal presents on all the desks. Jimin had a nice little basket on his as well, making him smile lightly. Yoongi and Kihyun walk in.  
“Hey, handsome. Why so down in the mouth?” Kihyun asks. Jimin smiles lightly. He explains that he has to take it easy. Yoongi is very glad that he is okay, but he was very worried when the blood wouldn’t stop. He has first aid training but at the moment his brain went blank. He didn’t know what to do.  
The door opens and Cordigan walks in. She is dressed very nice. Black leather pencil skirt and a pale pink fitted silk blouse with peony blossoms on the shirt. Jin had requested that she wear something very feminine. They were heading out for a business luncheon.   
“Why dressed up so beautifully?” Jimin asks.  
She smiles lightly. “I was asked to accompany Jin-ssi to a business luncheon.” She explains. She looks like she doesn’t want to but since he’s her boss. Yoongi looks back at her. She sounds a little excited, but he hopes that Jimin didn’t hear it. He looks over at him. He heard it. She hands Jimin a lunch that she bought from Millie’s. He smiles and nods his head in respect. She walks to the office. Kihyun walks to his office. Him and Yoongi were going to head out to eat for lunch.  
“Where you headed?” Jimin asks.  
“Talon’s. They have a Wednesday special. One of these times you should join us. They have really good food.” He offers. Jimin nods lightly. Jin walks out of his office, followed by Cordigan.  
“I’ll be back in about an hour or two. Hold down the fort, okay, Jimin?” he nods lightly. He watches Jin hold open the door for her and place his hand on her lower back, guiding her out the office. Yoongi looks at Jimin. He’s hurt. The man he loves is pulling away from him and the woman he is developing a crush on is being pursued by the man he loves.

The wedge between the two becomes noticeable to the entire office. Jimin isn’t in the office as often. He doesn’t know how he feels anymore. He started liking her before Jin did and he was being pushed aside by Jin which hurt him even more. He found himself clinging to Yoongi more and more. He knew he could talk to Yoongi hyung about anything that was on his mind. It was one night after a successful undercover mission that Yoongi and Jimin got to really talking.  
“Why aren’t you with Jin hyung? You’re usually helping him out.” Yoongi asks. He didn’t know that simple question would be followed by…  
Jimin starts crying. “I saw the two of them together.” He gets out. Yoongi knows how much Jimin likes Jin, even going as so far as to say love. Jimin explains that he was coming into the office late one evening. That’s when he heard it. He saw the two of them. Jin had her bent over his desk.  
“They were—they were…” he can’t even get it out. Yoongi touches Jimin’s shoulder lightly. They were at a small little dive bar that Yoongi comes to occasionally after a job well done. He brought Jimin along because he could tell that something was wrong and that he needed to unwind.  
“Hey. It’s okay.” Yoongi says. He’s not really sure what to say anymore. They were having a good conversation even though he could tell there was something eating away at him. That’s what it was. He caught Jin and Cordigan having sex in his office. Jimin hasn’t been the same since the injury. It wasn’t a big injury, but it did put Jimin out of commission for a short time. His doctor gave him a clean bill of health almost a week ago and he still chose to work with Yoongi.  
“I’m sorry, hyung. I just couldn’t be in that office anymore. I could see Jin hyung pull away from me.” He says.  
“Yeah. I saw that too, but is it really her or is it him? Maybe he doesn’t know what he is doing is bothering you.” He says. Jimin looks over at him. He’s surprised. “I know about yours and Jin hyung’s relationship. I think many people in the office know about it. You work way too hard.”  
Jimin sits up and wipes his tears away. “I didn’t know that it was that obvious.”  
Yoongi laughs lightly. He takes a sip of his drink and sets the glass down. “Of course, it’s obvious. We have eyes, you know.” Jimin blushes. Yoongi laughs lightly and pats his shoulder. “It’s okay. You can’t help who you love, you know.” Jimin nods. He’s still sad.  
“Excuse me.” He gets up and goes to the bathroom. Yoongi waits for a while, but after a little bit he worries about Jimin. He really shouldn’t be left alone. Yoongi gets off his spot and opens the door. He knocks on the door of the larger stall.   
“Jimin-ah?” he just hears sniffling. He moves away from the door a step, turning away, putting his hands in his pockets. The door unlocks, and he pulls it open and grabs Yoongi’s arm, pulling him into the stall. He locks the door again and kisses him. It’s hungry kissing. Jimin leans against him, moving his body against him. Yoongi can’t help but respond to him. He moves away from his lips.  
“Jimin-ah…” he gets out, moaning when Jimin kisses his neck and licks and sucks it. He can’t help it. “Wait…wait…” he gets out and puts his hands on Jimin’s shoulders and pushes him back. He takes a deep breath; this boy is weakening Yoongi’s resolve.  
“Don’t you want me either?” Jimin sounds hurt.  
“It’s not that. I do, but this isn’t the way. You’re just doing this because of what’s going on between you and Jin. I don’t want to be your second choice.”  
“What do you care? I’m giving you the opportunity to fuck me hyung. Take it and don’t question it.” He takes Yoongi’s arms and moves them away. He can’t resist him. Jimin kisses him and their tongues meet and dance hungrily. Jimin undoes Yoongi’s shirt and then his pants.  
“You are so fucking sexy, hyung.” Jimin says, pulling him out. Yoongi takes a deep breath as Jimin kneels in front of him. He kisses Yoongi’s hard member. He moans out loud.  
“Jiminie…” he moans out feeling him lick him like a lollipop. Sucking him and kissing his entire length. He moans, feeling his legs get weak. He drips lightly, feeling Jimin’s hand around him still pumping. “I—don’t tease…” he stresses tease. Jimin smiles and finally takes him in his mouth causing Yoongi to groan. He goes fast and then slow.   
“Fuck…” Yoongi gets out feeling Jimin’s tongue wrap around him. “Faster…” he says. Jimin does it. Yoongi groans out loud.  
Jimin comes to his tip and swirls his tongue around it. Yoongi moans.  
“Jiminie…” he whimpers. He feels his orgasm coming. It just appeared suddenly and slammed against hm. He groans hard releasing in Jimin’s mouth. He takes a deep breath. Jimin moves slowly still before pulling away. Yoongi moans, his head against the wall. Jimin stands up, wiping his mouth and kissing Yoongi’s neck up to his ear.  
“You taste good, hyung.” He whispers. Yoongi moves his head and looks at him. He looks so sexy right now. He smiles lightly. “Take me.” He says softly.  
“Not here.” He says and fixes himself and the two of them leaves the bathroom. Yoongi will do as his younger says. Unfortunately, Yoongi lives out in the country so he’ll take him someplace closer. He doesn’t think he can wait. He takes Jimin to a place that used to be used as an observation place, ironically called Observation Point. It has been abandoned for quite a few years until Yoongi found it. He parks with the back of the truck facing out. They can see the city from here, the port is shining brightly. He gets out of the cab and drops the back door to the back of the truck. There’s a small mattress here since he uses it often when he’s on his missions.  
“You’ve been plotting for a long time, hyung.” Jimin states seeing the flat mattress.  
“I use this when I’m on my missions.” He says. Jimin laughs lightly. His mind is clouded by both desire and alcohol. Both are telling him that he is needing to be touched right now. He moves around the vehicle and crawls on the flat mattress.  
“This is what Yoongi hyung sleeps on during his missions?” Jimin is being very flirty and downright sexy and Yoongi is just loving it. Jimin lies on the mattress, looking like a kitty in the sun. He reaches out and grabs his jeans, pulling him closer. He follows and leans down meeting Jimin’s lips in a kiss that can only be described as alcohol/desire motivated more so than passion driven. Jimin wriggles his body lightly to get closer to Yoongi, he is needing to be touched badly. He slowly undresses Yoongi. He moves back and looks at Jimin.  
“You sure this is what you want?” Yoongi asks.  
“If it’s not what you want I’ll just rape you.” Jimin says. Yoongi smiles crookedly. He doesn’t have to go that far. He’s more than willing to give Jimin the pleasure he needs. He grabs Jimin’s legs and undoes his pants, pulling them off and tossing them aside. He lifts his shirt up exposing his chest and kissing it, licking his hot skin. Jimin moans, his hands just pulling Yoongi’s shirt off without fully unbuttoning it. Yoongi gets back to kissing Jimin and enjoying him. Jimin is so sensitive to touch right now that it’s sending him into heaven. Yoongi grabs Jimin and starts pumping him, causing him to groan at the strength in his hands.  
“Yoongi…” Jimin whines at him. He stops touching Jimin, making him whimper. He smiles, undoing his pants. “Hyung…” he gets out, pouting. That’s so fucking sexy to him.  
“Patience.” He says and removes his jeans. Jimin looks at Yoongi’s free member and licks his lips. He positions himself between Jimin’s legs and slowly pushes himself inside without any prep. Jimin moans out loud, feeling the pressure. Yoongi isn’t used to this type of pressure on his length. He is almost ready to release, but he’ll hold back for Jimin. He starts moving. Jimin moans and throws his head back. It feels so good.  
“Hyung—” Jimin can’t finish as a moan comes out. Yoongi leans forward, kissing and licking his skin and his neck. He sucks on the top of his shoulder. Jimin wraps his arm around him, scratching at his back. He marks Jimin’s skin and moves to kiss his lips. Jimin moans. It’s so good to him. Like nothing ever before. Yoongi starts to move a little faster, causing Jimin to moan into his mouth. They clasp hands as Yoongi moves faster. Jimin can feel the butterflies in his stomach bounce all over the place. Jimin’s legs wrap around Yoongi, can’t get enough of his hyung. His body feels like it’s going to explode. It’s different from Jin, this is what being in love could feel like. He wants this with Jin.  
“Faster…ah!” he gets out. Yoongi obliges. Jimin’s other hand goes and grabs himself, pumping him hard. He needs to cum and he wants to go again right afterwards. He plans on riding Yoongi till he pops.  
“I’m so…Jiminie—” Yoongi groans and releases into him with one last thrust. Jimin moans and releases himself, getting on himself and his hand. He breathes hard. Yoongi’s body collapses on top of him, breathing hard. He’s never actually had sex with a guy. This was his first time; he wanted to satisfy Jimin’s every need. Even doing something he’s never done before. Jimin runs his fingers through his hair, Yoongi moans lightly. He moves and pulls out and looks at Jimin and kisses him lightly on the lips. He lies next to him, running his hand down Jimin’s body. He wouldn’t mind spending another night exploring this dancer’s body.  
There are things about Jimin that no one but Yoongi knows. Not even Jin.  
Yoongi can tell that Jimin has been denied so long. He grips Jimin’s butt and rolls him right against him, meeting him in another kiss. This one is filled with passion, so much so that Jimin can feel it. He moves Jimin’s leg to wrap around him, he automatically moves his hips, causing Yoongi to moan into his mouth.   
Jimin kisses his jaw and to his neck.  
“Already?” Yoongi gets out. Jimin nods and pushes him onto his back.  
“I’m going to ride you so hard hyung.” Jimin says in Yoongi’s ear. He shudders lightly, anticipating. He wouldn’t mind if he were his first.  
“Sounds good.” He gets out with a hard swallow.

The next day, very early in the morning Yoongi walks into the office. He was curious about this woman. He had received a message from theGoldenWay late last night. It was some type of warning. He sees Cordigan in the office at her desk, Jin is standing behind her, they look at the screen. He enters his office and sees a little gift. He just tosses it. He’s been doing that since the first message from theGoldenWay and then when that Chaser paladin spoke about the woman. He knew he had to figure it out. The day starts out and the place is hopping. The Chaser Corporation owner will be arriving, so Yoongi is unable to do what he had wanted. There’s a knock at his door and he looks back at Jin. He swallows hard.  
“How did the mission go the other day? Is Jimin up to snuff? I miss having him around.” Jin says. Yoongi turns on his chair.  
“He’s fine. He’s been fine since the doctor gave him the all okay to return to his duties. He’s been feeling useless since then.”   
“Ahh. Yeah. I understand. I’ll make sure to work him hard today.” That pissed Yoongi off for some reason. He knows that Jin owns Jimin’s heart. What happened last night was just a pity fuck for the both of them. It was just to satisfy their own hunger. Still it pisses him off that Jin doesn’t think more of him.  
“Maybe you should remind him of how much you need him. He feels like you don’t need him anymore.” Yoongi states. He gets out of his seat and meets his superior. The two of them are standing in front of Yoongi’s desk.  
“He knows—”  
“Does he? Since you hired her—”  
“Cordigan.”  
“Sorry. Since you hired Cordigan you’ve been having him do less and less. He feels like what’s the point in having two of them. Unless one is for pleasure.”  
Jin slaps Yoongi really hard. “I’m going to put a bookmark in this for right now. The owner from Chaser Corporation is on their way here.” He walks away.  
Another hour and the glass doors to the office opens and a woman walks in. She wears ripped white skinny jeans and a black Chinese style qi pao shirt with a sheer back. Jin greets her with a bow and a handshake. She smiles and looks around at the office. She spots Cordigan and she raises her eyebrow.  
“Let’s talk in a conference room.” There are four Chaser Corporation paladins following behind. They wear their own clothes with a hoodie on top with the Chaser symbol on the left or right side of the hoodie.  
Yoongi takes the moment to look up Cordigan, using the software that was sent from theGoldenWay. He hears the Chaser people leaving soon after they arrived. His eyes widen when the first thing that pops up.  
‘The Chang family long time rivals of the Park family have finally reached a consensus. There will be no more blood spilt on the streets.’ The first article reads.  
‘Eldest daughter of Ishtar Chang found beaten, left for dead in a back alley. She claims rape. The culprit: Park Jimin, eldest son of Park Jae-Eun.’  
He finds some old files from both Opal House and Chaser Corporation.  
‘Cordigan Chang is the eldest daughter of the head of the Chang clan. She was never a talented girl, she could do things well, but never one thing that she excelled in. She had gone to several schools to just complete her basic degree in Liberal Arts. There was one thing that Cordigan did well and that was pulling the wool over people’s eyes. She knew how to play them and make them think she was someone else. She went to jail for 30 days after the owner of Honeybee Escorts learned that she was prostituting under the table using Honeybee Escorts as a cover. She was dealt with swiftly. All Cordigan’s life she was going in and out of jail and even went to prison because she tried to be a hacker under her younger sister’s name. She has been causing all kinds of trouble for her younger siblings, often stealing their identities to further herself. She had come close several times in succeeding in killing Park Jimin and his father. Saving his son from a vicious female.’  
There’s a hospital file.   
Yoongi’s eyes widen.  
“Do you know where Jimin is? He’s not answering his phone.” Jin asks. Yoongi shakes his head. “You and him, were seen at your local bar having a few drinks. Did you drop him off at him home afterwards?”  
“I dropped him off at home, but I haven’t seen him since. Maybe he’s nursing his hangover.” He says.  
Jin doesn’t believe him. He walks up to Yoongi and leans in close to his ear. “I don’t like other people touching what belongs to me. I find out you and he, indeed, slept together, you’re going to regret ever crossing me.” He says and walks out of Yoongi’s office. He swallows lightly. Jin has his moments and he’s seen them. He wonders if Jimin is okay, but he better not go to his house. That’ll be a clear indicator that the two of them indeed slept together.  
Yoongi and Jimin, both, have that personality that once they get going they can’t be satisfied easily. It’s like a type of addictive personality. Jin can only imagine how the two of them carried on all night. Even though he has no hardcore evidence, he knows those two. Unfortunately, he can’t do anything to Yoongi since he is under protection with Opal House and Chaser Corporation. It really was the only way he would be given access to any kind of information, since he is a newer company he doesn’t have a vast wealth of knowledge at his fingertips.   
Jin is frustrated. Jimin isn’t here and he knows he’s recovering at home because of the all-night session the two of them had. He touches himself, thinking of how Yoongi probably sent his little Jiminie over the moon several times last night. He gets Cordigan into his office. He’d rather be fucking Jimin than her, but she’ll do in a pinch.  
“Lock the door…” Jin orders. She does and walks towards his desk.  
Yoongi’s eyes widen looking at the full hospital report. Jimin has two younger brothers. He remembers hearing about that. His youngest brother, Ji Yong. The family reports that Ji Yong’s mother was a concubine that Jimin’s father didn’t want in his household.   
Opal House discovered from the nanny raising the family children since Jimin’s birth that Ji Yong came into the household one night accompanied by a mysterious female. She was turned away, but the baby was kept.  
Chaser Corporation had discovered that Jimin’s father had raped Cordigan and she was Ji Yong’s mother. He wonders why she would make such a claim against the son if it was the father that did it.  
There was a little side note to this report, but he doesn’t have access to it. He is restricted since he’s not an actual Chaser paladin.  
Yoongi gets up and needs to talk to Jin, pushing the glass door open. He stops when he hears the sounds. He opens the door slightly and sees the two of them. Jin is relentless in pounding her. He closes the door and walks away. Kihyun walks in.  
“Let’s go eat.” He says. Yoongi nods.  
This is bad. His gut instinct is never wrong.  
He looks back at the office and then the two walks out of the main office. He is glad that he is under both Opal House and Chaser Corporation’s protection. Jin would compromise his contracts with both companies and lose out on all kinds of intel. Not only that, Chaser Corporation can shut him down. The two of them decide to eat at Mako Ramen and make it a long lunch. 

The two of them are sitting at the restaurant and Yoongi is still corresponding with theGoldenWay. He had asked for all of their files on Cordigan Chang. He needed to know the whole story. He gets a message from Jimin who is on his way to the office. He detours him to meet him and Kihyun at Mako Ramen.  
“What’s going on?”  
“I told Jimin he should join us.” Kihyun nods and sits up. The restaurant is a fun place to be.   
‘I’ll send over the physical files with one of my men. Mako Ramen?’  
He looks up and around. He looks down at his phone. ‘Yes. How did you know?’  
There’s no response. About ten or fifteen minutes later, Jimin walks through the door. Kihyun is happy to see him. He was worried about him. He likes when he’s at the office. It seems brighter.  
“I’ll have tonkatsu ramen, please.” Jimin states. The chef nods.  
“Do you know if the owner of Chaser ever arrived?” the two guys nod. Kihyun goes on and on about how beautiful she is and so elegant. Jimin smiles lightly. Yoongi shakes his head. Jimin’s ramen is brought out and he bows lightly and starts eating just in time for a young man to walk in. He approaches the table.  
“These are for you. I was told by Miss Chase to deliver them personally to GeniusKing.” He says.  
“Thank you.” He takes the file and looks at it. It’s all here. The man just stands waiting for him. Kihyun looks back at him.  
“Waiting for something?”  
“Yes. Those files aren’t to leave my sight.” He says. He’s straight to the point.  
“Ah. Might as well pull up a chair. He’s going to be a while.” The man does, indeed, grab a chair and sits. Jimin looks at the handsome young man. He has a round face and dark hair, snow white skin with just a kiss of peach. His lips look like he ate a bunch of cherries. A very serious look on his face.  
“What’s your name?” Jimin asks.  
“What does it matter? I’m not here to make friends. I’m here to bring information as Miss Chase requested.” He says.  
“This woman is dangerous?” Yoongi asks. The man nods his head. “Has she killed anyone?” he looks at him.  
“None from Chaser, but a few from Opal House. They were undercover to try and catch her. She had infiltrated the family responsible for taking the baby away.”  
Yoongi looks at the young man. Jimin doesn’t know. He doesn’t know that his baby brother Ji Yong is Cordigan’s child. This is becoming something out of the Twilight Zone. He looks over at Jimin. He wonders why he doesn’t remember Cordigan if that is indeed her in their office.  
“Her picture is on the next page.” He says. Yoongi turns the page and looks at an actual image of Cordigan. That isn’t the woman that is at their office. He looks at the young man.  
“If she were to have any talent, it would be that she can blend into the crowd and disappear from view. That’s how she was lost so many times. She plans so far in advance that Opal House thought they had her, but they were in fact so far behind that by the time they realized it half their team was killed. Velvet was the only one that tussled with her and she was in the hospital for a long time after that.” He explains.  
“No one from Chaser has ever encountered her?” he nods. “Who?”  
“I and my team have. She is out for blood. It’s only a matter of time before she finally succeeds.”  
“Why did she leave you guys alive?”  
“We weren’t of any concern. She really underestimates us. That’ll lead her to make a mistake and then we’ll be able to catch her. It’s only a matter of time.” He says.  
Jimin is done with his ramen.  
Yoongi is worried. Jimin can’t go back to the office now. He isn’t safe around her. There are just basic office workers there. The paladins aren’t always there, and he isn’t always there. He can’t think of many places where he is indeed safe. His place, but he doesn’t want to incur Jin’s wrath. He would be safe with Jin, but Jin seems to like Cordigan very much.  
“We think we know her next chance. There’s a gala event at the Hunter’s Museum. That’s where we think she’s going to hit.” He explains.  
“Jin’s going to be there. Is Jin in danger?” Jimin asks. Yoongi smiles lightly. He knew he would say that. In the end Jimin loves Jin and always will. He’s okay with that as well. Jin took him in when everyone else turned him away.  
“No. Considerably closer to home.” The man says. Jimin isn’t getting it. Kihyun laughs lightly.  
“He means you Jimin.” Yoongi says. Jimin’s eyes widen. The young man nods his head lightly. “You’re the one in danger. By this woman.” Yoongi figured it’s time to finally come clean with everything he’s learned. Jimin’s eyes widen, Kihyun is surprised as well learning all of this.  
“Chang Kyun…” he looks back. Yoongi stands up and bows respectfully. It’s Miss Chase, the owner of Chaser Corporation.  
She smiles lightly. “What’s taking so long?” she asks. He stands up and stands next to her.  
“He was just finishing up his review of the information.” He explains. She smiles and touches his arm lightly. “He was filling him in about what was being planned.”  
“How is this woman and Cordigan the same?” Jimin asks.  
“She alters herself. It’s a basic glamour, but very effective.” She explains. They’ve heard of glamour magick but have never seen it before. “We’re not sure of what she has planned but we think it involves some unresolved issues with your family. Do you recognize the woman in the picture?”  
Jimin looks at the woman. There are some similarities to the woman from when he was younger, late teens early twenties mostly. He remembers her clearly. He was raped by her, she forced herself on him. She wouldn’t stop raping him until she was completely satisfied. That opened the flood gates. His father didn’t believe that she would do such a thing. He believed her that she was raped by him. His father took her to his bed and after that things went downhill.  
It wasn’t until the attempt on his mother’s life that his father woke up and kicked her out. He should have killed her, but he was merciful. Now it’s coming back to bite him in the ass and she has her sights set on destroying Jimin.  
“It’s still not clear why she’s trying to kill Jimin.” Yoongi says, handing the file back to Chang Kyun who bows, receiving it with both hands. He stands up and holds the file in both hands.  
She takes a deep breath and sits down in Chang Kyun’s seat. He stands behind her like the proper paladin he is.  
“That woman raped you, yes? When you were about nineteen, yes?” he nods lightly. “Then a mysterious woman shows up to your family’s doorstep about a year or so later, yes?” he nods again. She looks over at Yoongi and then at Kihyun. “You are the father of Ji Yong.”  
His eyes widen. “That’s not possible. Ji Yong is my—”  
“Brother?” he nods. “No. He’s your son. Your father turned her away, taking Ji Yong away from her. He made it almost impossible for her to live peacefully. So, she left the city and then returned just recently. We noticed because red flags were raised on her sister’s information.”  
Chang Kyun nods lightly.  
“Her child was taken away and she was left destitute. Not only that she was carrying your father’s child at the time as well. This whole story is a weird kind of oedipal story that would make any writer’s head hurt. It’s like get your scorecards ready.” She says. Chang Kyun laughs lightly.  
Yoongi’s head hurts. She wasn’t kidding.  
“Holy shit. This woman has it out for both of them. She thinks Jimin raped her and his father took her baby away from her.” Kihyun says.  
“She’s been mentally unstable since she was very young. She is delusional, thinking that every man wants her. She projects her obsessions onto the guys she thinks are pleasing to her eye and then she believes they are stalking her and chasing after her, when it’s the other way around.”  
“Why come to Olympia?” Jimin asks.  
Kihyun looks at her. He’s curious about the same thing.  
“She’s been watching you and we’ve been watching her. We weren’t sure if she was going to show up then Yoongi-ssi here mentioned something to me and that’s what set the ball rolling. I don’t know her end game, but we are all watching very closely.” She leans back, crossing her legs.  
“Wait. You’re theGoldenWay?” Yoongi just catches that. She laughs lightly. Chang Kyun shakes his head lightly. She nods her head lightly. He didn’t know that he’s been corresponding with the owner of Chaser Corporation the whole time.  
“I can’t just leave Jin hyung in the hands of a crazed monster.” He says. She laughs lightly.  
“I see there’s no convincing you. Then if that’s the case, never let your guard down a minute with her, but don’t spook her. Now that I know for sure she is there, if she smells that she is being trailed then she’ll spook and leave and disappear.” She explains.  
“I don’t like using him to stop this woman. There has to be a better way.” Kihyun states.  
“There isn’t. If her target isn’t readily available, then she’ll disappear and we’re up shit creek yet again. It’s best if your friend here uses himself as bait to lure her into a false sense of security.” Chang Kyun states. Kihyun stands up. He’s pissed off that they plan on using their friend and fellow paladin as bait for this monster.  
“There has to be. Jimin don’t do it. These people are crazy. They aren’t the ones to shoulder the burden. Losing you means nothing to them.” Kihyun is very upset.  
“I don’t care.” He says. He looks up at her. She is hard to read, like a stone wall is erected very high all around her. Her eyes are very expressive though. She doesn’t really want to put anyone in danger, but she will do anything to stop this woman. “I’ll help out. What do I have to do?”  
“Return to work as though nothing happened.” She stands up. Chang Kyun grabs the chair and replaces it back where it belongs.  
“It’s easy for you to say. His whole life hangs in the balance. You can’t protect him. There’s no one there that can actually defend against this monster.” Kihyun states. She looks back at him and smiles lightly, making her eyes shimmer and change color. He takes a step back.  
“We’re more prepared that you think.” Chang Kyun says and holds the door open for her. They both leave Mako Ramen.

It’s nerve wracking that Jimin is putting his life on the line to stop this woman. Kihyun can’t return to his regular duties. He decides to stay back and hang out at the office for the rest of the day. Jin is happy to see that Jimin is back in top physical form. He is unable to look at Jin though without seeing him and Cordigan together. He plays it off pretty well, almost snubbing Jin, trying to say that he has a lot of work to catch up on since he was recovering for a while. It wouldn’t be fair if he doesn’t pull his weight anymore. She’s been doing it for way too long. He walks into the kitchen and takes a deep breath.  
“Jiminie?” she says softly. He looks up at her and he can see the woman that forced herself on him. She walks up to him. He’s nervous and his body shows it. “You okay?” she asks lightly.  
“Yeah. Sorry. I’m just…I can’t get that day out of my head.” He lies. She smiles and laughs lightly. She stands in front of him and puts her hands on his waistband.  
“Maybe I can give you another taste.” She says softly.  
There’s walking down the hall, making her move back. This is one of the new people that was hired. He bows lightly. “I’m sorry. I just need to get something to drink.”  
“Of course.” She steps back so that he can pass. He grabs a bottle of water and looks over at Jimin. He is frightened, and he should be. He’s staring a monster in the face. “Do you mind if I steal Jimin-ssi away. I am having a problem with my computer and don’t want to bother IT if I can help it.” He says.  
“Of course.” She walks away.  
“You okay?” he asks. Jimin nods lightly.  
“Let’s go look at that problem, huh.”  
“Oh, there’s no problem. I just said that because you looked like you needed to be rescued.” He bows again and walks away.  
Jimin was grateful that the day was finally over. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was get some rest. He had made it most of the day without having to see Jin except for minimally. Cordigan had left already and Jimin was closing up. Yoongi walks into the office.  
“Have you seen Jin?” Jimin shakes his head. The door opens and the two look up. Speak of the devil.  
“Have a good evening gentlemen.” Jin says. He can’t believe that the two of them are together. They couldn’t even wait till he left for them to have their little rendezvous. Jimin can’t tell if he’s mad at himself or at Jin, but he hates that feeling.  
“Go after him. You guys will never make up if one of you doesn’t take the chance.” Yoongi says. Jimin grabs his bag and runs after Jin. Yoongi sighs lightly and turns the lights out and heads out. He locks up the office. He gets downstairs and sees Jimin hugging Jin close, crying softly, explaining. He had seen the mark that Yoongi left on Jimin’s skin. Jimin takes a step back and Jin slaps him hard.  
“I can’t even look at you right now.” He says and gets in the vehicle, closing his door. It pulls away. Jimin cries softly. He can’t believe that he betrayed Jin’s trust like that. He told him that he has a hard time trusting people and Jimin told him that he was different, but he turned out to be just like everyone else.   
Yoongi’s conflicted. He doesn’t know what to do. Should he say something or just leave him. He goes against his better judgment and approaches him.   
“He’ll come around. You opened the lines of communication.” He starts.  
“Stay away from me. It’s because of you that this happened. Before I slept with you all I wanted was to make Jin-ah happy and now things are complicated. I learned I have a son that I always thought was my brother. I wish she would just kill me and get it over with.”  
Yoongi smacks him harder than Jin did. Jimin is surprised at the strength of the hit. He looks at him. Yoongi just hugs him. Jimin cries hard, the two of them fall to the ground. Yoongi just comforts him the best he can. Things really have become complicated. Death isn’t the answer though. It’s never the answer. Jimin just wants things back the way they were before all this started. He was blissfully ignorant of Yoongi’s true feelings and he was happy doing whatever it was to make Jin happy. Now, he knows that Yoongi cares for him and he still wants Jin. Wants him the way that Yoongi does, holding him the way Yoongi is right now.

The next couple of days are stressful. Jimin is fighting hard to keep it together. Cordigan is having a hard time getting to be alone with him. There is always someone that is interrupting. She is starting to get suspicious and Jimin can see it. So, the next chance she walks into the kitchenette… Jimin gets up and takes the chance and pushes her against the wall and kisses her. He moves back after a minute.  
“I just thought I’d take the chance since there was no one to interrupt this time.” She smiles and pulls him in for another kiss, this one is long, and it ignites his blood. He doesn’t want her though. He wants Jin. Jin won’t have him though. He won’t even look at him. He says that he’ll always see him and Yoongi together, even though he never saw the two of them together. It doesn’t matter to him. He’ll always see his little Jiminie with Yoongi.  
The phone rings. Jimin pulls back. “Sorry.” He walks out. She smiles lightly. He hasn’t changed at all. Still just as delicious as ever. She walks back out and sits at her desk.  
A few hours more and another day will be done. Tomorrow is the gala and that’s when it’s going to happen. Yoongi has been corresponding with the Chaser Corporation in secret. He needs to know what to expect from this woman. She heads out after the day is done.   
Jin leaves shortly afterwards but doesn’t hear Jimin leave yet. He just ignores it. Jimin wants Jin and not him and that’s okay. He just ignores it. It doesn’t matter as long as Jimin is happy and everything is back to normal. It’s all that he wants. Jimin comes in and wraps his arms around him.  
“What the…?”  
“I have to go to the gala with Jin.” He gets out. Jimin could always come to Yoongi like he is now, and he would always respond with some kind of snide remark, telling him to not go and defy him. How would he respond now?  
“Then don’t go. Tell him you don’t want to go.” He says. Jimin smiles lightly. Things are okay between them. He turns his head and looks at what Yoongi is doing. He is talking with theGoldenWay.  
“What is she saying?” he asks.  
“I’m just trying to learn more about this woman. I’m getting plenty of information, but none of it makes me feel any better. Especially now that I know that you’re going to the gala.” He says.  
“What makes you think I’m going?” he moves away from him. Yoongi looks up at him.  
“I know you. You always complain about Jin hyung making you do things you don’t want but at the end of the day you still do it and with a big dumb smile on your face. Just face it, you are whipped for him and you like it that way.” He says.  
“Maybe I am…” Jimin starts, looking down at his hands. Yoongi looks at him. “I’ll always be grateful to you for being there for me in my weakest moment and keeping me from drowning.”  
“Don’t mention it.” Yoongi says, looking back at his screen.  
“I’ll admit it if you admit something.”  
“What?”  
“You’re just as whipped.” Yoongi looks over at him, surprised and a little annoyed. “You’ll do anything for me. You’re just as sick and twisted as I am.”  
“I know I am.” Yoongi says and looks back at his screen. He doesn’t like where this is going. Jimin leans down and kisses him and sits on his lap.   
“I love Jin, but there’s always a part of me that will never let that bond we have fade away.” Yoongi takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. Jin is someone that he still really respects. One day, their contract with both Opal House and Chaser Corporation will end and if he is still touching Jimin then there’s no place that Yoongi can go that Jin won’t find him. “Touch me, hyung.” He says softly, looking sad but oh so irresistible.  
“Fuck it. I’m weak.” He says out loud and obliges. Jimin moans, enjoying Yoongi’s sure hands on him, removing his shirt and undoing his pants.

The evening of the gala finally arrives and paladins from Olympia, Opal House and Chaser are all prepared. Yoongi is on the floor near the entrance of the large museum. Jin doesn’t know what is going on. That’s for the best. Miss Chase said so herself. Her best paladins are undercover, including Chang Kyun and Noir. Miss Chase is up high with the entire place in her sights. She sees Yoongi and then sees Noir. Velvet is a waitress. Kihyun is a valet. She has a radio that is on Olympia’s frequency. Jin arrives with Jimin in tow. He walks up the steps, dressed in a fine tuxedo while Jimin is wearing a Storia suit. Jimin spots Yoongi right away but doesn’t say anything. Jin is doing what he does best, showing the world what it’s like to be at the top of his game.  
‘It must be nice to be on top like that.’ Noir says.   
Chang Kyun chuckles lightly. ‘Little does he know that a crazy bitch is out to kill one of his own.’  
Miss Chase shakes her head lightly, hearing the two of them in her earring com. Those two always have something smart to say. She touches her earring.  
“Keep bashing him, you two, and I’ll make sure your next assignments will be working with them.”  
‘Hey.’ Noir says.  
‘You can’t get enough of me, Light.’ Chang Kyun says.  
“Hush, little boy. I have you in my sights.” She says. He looks up and around. She smiles and laughs lightly. “You never know where I am, Chang-Kyunie.” She says.  
‘She got you there.’ Noir says with a light chuckle.  
Jin mingles with the crowd. It’s all of high society here at this gala. Jin is right at home with these people. Even though this is also Jimin’s world, he was never comfortable among them. He’s much more comfortable being at home watching a good movie or out hanging with some of the other paladins. He may not actually be a paladin, but they care for him as if he were one of them. Jin may be enjoying a good evening from work but Jimin is actually working right now.  
The photographers go crazy out front. Jin turns around, making Jimin turn around as well.  
‘Here he comes.’ Chang Kyun states.  
‘Be on alert. She’s going to make herself known soon.’ Noir states.  
‘Mr. Park has arrived.’ Kihyun states. Yoongi nods lightly and moves from his spot. Mr. Park walks into the event. He is dressed stately. He has a beautiful young thing on his arm wearing a red Grecian style dress.  
‘I thought Mr. Park was married.’ Kihyun states.  
‘He is, but he rarely brings his wife out to these events. She’d rather stay at home, oblivious to her husband’s indiscretions.’ Yoongi states.  
Wow, how cold, Miss Chase thinks. A woman walks up the steps and makes eye contact with Yoongi and winks at him. She is dressed in a dark sapphire blue dress and a white fur wrap. She wears strappy stiletto heels with jewels crusted on the straps. A woman walks up the steps with a little boy.   
Jimin’s eyes widen when he sees Ji Yong and his nanny. He’s about four years old.  
“Shit. This just made it ten times more difficult.” She says. She grabs the radio. “Yoongi-ssi, Kihyun-ssi. Watch that little boy close. That’s Ji Yong. Flaunting him will definitely weaken her already delicate mental state.” She says in the radio. Noir moves quickly from her perch and keeps her eye on the little boy and the nanny. Chang Kyun follows behind. Velvet approaches Mr. Park and his arm candy.  
“Drinks?” she asks.  
“Thank you.” He takes a glass of champagne. The young woman does the same. She must be one of Honeybee Escorts high priced call girls. Yoongi and Kihyun watch. They are keeping their eyes peeled for her.  
The party is going quite well. The music is good, and the food is as well. Chang Kyun tried a couple of different nibbles of food, kind of following Mr. Park and his escort candy wherever they go in the museum. They come back to the main foyer of the museum where the main part of the gala is happening. This gala is one of the high social events of the season. It’s all about getting out and flaunting your best and most expensive threads and jewels.  
‘You should be down here mingling, Miss Chase.’ Chang Kyun says. He’s the only one that still addresses her properly. She hears Noir chuckle lightly over the com.  
“No thank you. I hate these types of things.” She says. He smiles and chuckles lightly.  
The night moves along. The paladins are all on high alert. Jimin’s stress level is very high. What was his father thinking bringing Ji Yong here? This isn’t an event for a child. Especially his. Mr. Park excuses himself for a minute. He goes out of view of the paladins and Miss Chase. He talks on the phone.  
“I brought him now, where are you?”  
Yoongi watches the little boy. Jin and Jimin are standing together, flirting with each other. Jin touches Jimin’s chin lightly, leaning forward placing little kisses on his lips. Jimin is happy that Jin is talking to him and touching him lightly. There’s a scream that gets’ everyone’s attention. They all look. Jin and Jimin move from where they were standing and into the foyer of the museum. Jimin’s eyes widen. It’s his father.  
“Father!” he yells and runs to him, catching him as he falls. He was gutted like a fish.  
“Shit.” Yoongi starts looking around. When did that happen? How did that happen? He’s nervous now. Jimin is yelling and crying, holding his dead father in his arms.  
“I’m so sorry.” He gets out, hugging his dead father.  
A woman screams. The people back away. The nanny’s throat’s been slit, and the head falls off the body as it collapses.  
“Holy hell. This woman is like a ghost.” Chang Kyun says. Noir is moving through the crowd towards where Jimin and his father are.  
“The monster deserved it.” She says. Jimin looks up at her, eyes swollen and puffy red from crying.  
“What did we ever do to you to deserve this?” he wants to hear it come from her mouth.  
“You raped me.” She says.  
He shakes his head and stands up, walking away from him, getting closer to her. Jin is nervous.   
“No. I didn’t. You were the one that did it to me. You snuck into my room and forced yourself on me. I was blameless in all of this and yet my father kept you in the house even after. You continued to abuse me for a few more months before my father tired of you and threw you out.”  
“Shut up!” she yells, hitting him across the face. He falls to the ground and spits up blood. Jin starts for him but is stopped by Yoongi and Kihyun. “You were the predator! I was the victim!” she yells.  
“No. You weren’t.” he says. She kicks him again.  
“Jiminie.” He stops and looks up, seeing Ji Yong standing there, next to a man who holds his hand. He shakes his head.  
“That’s right. You don’t know do you?” Cordigan walks towards Ji Yong. She kneels down in front of the little boy. “This is the result of what you did to me.” She says, looking over at him.  
“Don’t hurt him, please. He’s an innocent child.” Jimin says. She stands up.  
“What kind of person do you think I am that I would harm a child, much less my own child?”  
“The crazy kind.” Yoongi states.  
“That’s right. Mock the victim.” She says and looks over at Jimin who is standing up. His father’s blood upon his expensive suit.  
“Jiminie.” Jin says.  
“Move one more muscle Olympia man and I’ll splatter Jiminie’s brains all over this museum.” She threatens, mocking Jin’s little nickname for Jimin. Jin stops in his tracks. “That’s right. You don’t know your sweet little Jimin’s dark past.” She says, more than disgust in her voice. There is pure hatred in her voice.  
“What…do you mean?”  
She looks over at the three men. “He raped me. I am all that’s left of my family and he raped me. Got me pregnant and then his father took my child from me. Your little Jiminie is nothing more than a disgusting monster.”  
“Shut up!” Jimin yells. Miss Chase has her in her sight and is ready to pull the trigger when she grabs little Ji Yong and holds her hand on his neck.  
“I wouldn’t if I were you, Chase! You want to be responsible for the death of a little child?” she yells.  
“If I have to I will. You are what I want. The child is just an innocent bystander, but I don’t care one way or the other. I will pull the trigger if you don’t drop the child in thirty seconds.” Chang Kyun relays what she is saying.  
“You would really kill a child to get your target!?” she yells. Ji Yong is crying. Jimin is crying as well.  
“Please, don’t hurt him. He’s just an innocent little boy.” Jimin gets out.  
“Shut up, Jimin.” Cordigan says, her voice filled with spite.  
“You’re using that same child as a shield, which tells me that you could give a shit less about him than even I do.” Chang Kyun says.  
“Silence! Speak yourself! Not through one of your paladins!” she yells. The yelling echoes throughout the museum. The other people are finally emptied out of the place. The woman that was with Mr. Park clings to the woman in the sapphire blue dress. She must be the Madam of Honeybee Escorts.  
“She can’t. She’s far away.” Yoongi says.  
There’s a shot that rings out. The young woman screams and Cordigan screams, falling, dropping the child.  
“Ji Yong.” Jimin says. The little boy runs to him and he hugs him close.  
“Good shot.” Chang Kyun says. He still doesn’t know where Miss Chase is perched, but Cordigan was hit in the leg.  
“Now who’s the prey before the hunter?” he relays. Jimin comforts Ji Yong, who’s clinging to his big brother tight, crying softly.  
“It’s okay, Ji Yong. It’s okay.” Jimin stands up, holding his little brother. Even though the truth is revealed, Ji Yong doesn’t need to know that Jimin is his father instead of his brother. That’s too much trauma for the little boy. He just lost his father and his nanny.  
“I’ll never stop coming for you Jimin.” She gets up. She makes a dagger appear. Chang Kyun looks and sees Noir walking towards her. She has her shoes off, a gun in her hand. Cordigan throws the dagger.  
Jin moves quick, catching the dagger in the shoulder. Jimin’s eyes widen as Jin falls to his knees. Yoongi and Kihyun react, but they see Noir standing behind Cordigan the gun pointed at her head. Cordigan laughs lightly.  
“It took you a long time to catch up to me, but here you are. Finally, have me at the end of your gun. You’ve grown so much, Noir.”  
“Give me a reason to pull the trigger. I dare you too.”  
“I’ll give you more than a reason, because I know you won’t. You’re way too soft.” She starts to turn around and Noir pulls the trigger. The bullet going through her temple. The woman screams again. Cordigan’s body slumps to the ground. She takes a deep breath.  
“Rest in hell, sister. I hope there’s a special torturer where you’re going.” She says and walks away. Chang Kyun looks at Miss Chase standing next to him. The high-powered rifle in her hands.  
“Good shot, Miss Chase.” He compliments.  
“That’s not enough to give you a day off tomorrow.” She says. He laughs lightly and nods. Yoongi watches Jimin hold Jin and kiss him. Jin is happy that Jimin is unharmed, kissing him back. His little brother clings to him tightly. He’s very scared right now, but he’s glad his big brother is here.  
“Guess they made up.” Kihyun states. Yoongi nods lightly.  
The police arrive, and Miss Chase explains everything that happened. This was a joint venture with Olympia, Opal House and Chaser Corporation who was heading it up. Saying that gets them all off the hook since Chaser is exempt from the law. The team that Velvet is part of arrives. She unties her tie. She helped get the people out along with Namjoon and Hoseok. They did a good job tag teaming. Jimin walks alongside Jin who’s being wheeled away. They insisted, even though he was more than capable of walking under his own power.  
“I’m sorry, sir. We can’t allow you ride along.” The paramedic states.  
“That’s fine. I’ll be there once someone from my family’s estate comes to pick up Ji Yong.” He explains. Jin nods lightly and the door to the ambulance closes. The madam from Honeybee Escorts walks down the stairs. Yoongi and Kihyun stand around. They were about as useful as a sack of dirt.  
“For you.” She says to Yoongi. It’s her card. “Call me if you’re needing a little companionship.” She says and walks away, the woman in the red Grecian style dress follows behind. Yoongi looks down at it. Kihyun looks at it.  
Mabon Sheilene. Owner and proprietor. Honeybee Escorts. A sweet memory in every moment.  
“A madam.” Kihyun states. Yoongi nods. He looks over at Jimin who is kneeling in front of Ji Yong. He’s comforting him.

It would be a few days later before Jin would be released from the hospital. They had to make sure that there was no major damage. He won’t be released back to work for a few days and everyone at the office misses him. They heard a majority of the story from Hoseok and Namjoon. How Cordigan tried to target Jimin and use his little brother against him. To think that someone could use a little boy as a shield. They were impressed with the fact the Miss Chase was able to take a shot and only damage Cordigan. They were lucky that most of them were unavailable. Yoongi is the most senior member of the office since Jin is not there. Jimin didn’t come in at all either.  
“Of course, he wouldn’t come in. Jin is sick, so he’ll nurse him back to health.” Taehyunga states. Him and Jungkook were finally back from their undercover mission. The guys laugh lightly.  
“As long as it takes.” Jungkook states.  
The day is mostly done when Yoongi finally walks out of his office. Since him and Kihyun were there to witness the whole thing they have to go down to Opal House and give their statement. Kihyun is wearing a nice dress shirt and slacks while Yoongi is dressed in jeans and a shirt.  
“You could take a little pride in your appearance. We’re going to Opal House.” Kihyun nags him lightly. Yoongi just waves him off, ignoring him. They head out to meet everyone that was involved at Opal House.

Jimin sleeps next to Jin who has his arms around him. Jin was supposed to rest, but he did anything but rest. He showed how much he missed his little Jiminie under him. He couldn’t get enough of him. Jimin thinks of their first night together. Jin showed how much he missed and loved him. Making love to Jimin all night, holding hands tightly. Jimin couldn’t get enough of how Jin was making sure he was well satisfied. Doing things he never did before, like giving him a blowjob and him facing Jin. It felt so good to finally know that Jin loved him in return. There’ll never be another misunderstanding between the two. They sleep happily in each other’s arms, hands still clasped.  
This is all I need, Jimin thinks, enjoying Jin’s warm arms.

End

© July 25, 2018


End file.
